


End of the universe

by Houistylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Death, Grief/Mourning, I'm Sorry, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Sad, Sad Harry, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houistylinson/pseuds/Houistylinson
Summary: Louis leaves and harry struggles to stay.





	1. Chapter 1

“ I’m sitting here with half of your burned out cigarette and I'm going set it alight alright ?”, he tells the dirt.  
  
And so he did, he watched it sputter and spit out some weak sparks. He watched the dark smoke disappear.  
He imagined them turn crystal clear, he told himself for once this time instead of leaving scars on innocent lungs the smoke actually got purified.  
But the ashes told him a different story.  
  
In the end, the cigarette and the blue eyed boy was just  
a fire amidst the forest that had gone out too early.  
He could only stand beneath the tree and scream at it,  
Beg it to set itself alight as the tree nymphs laugh at his desperate and broken screams.  
  
The cigarette finally had burned out so he throws it at grave of the boy who refuses to give his heart and soul back and leave, stumbling a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry gets back, his senses are assaulted by the smell of home.

Of Louis.

He storms into the kitchen and grab a cup forcefully, it's the cup with cold tea on it, the tea he couldn't get Louis to drink that morning.

The cup ends up getting shattered into shards, the shards seemed to bleed as the tea trickled down from them to the floor.

He sits down now,

on a stained cool floor with a cold tainted heart,

that refuse to forget the eyes that has gone colder.

He studies the broken pieces as much as he can, as much as his tears would allow, and slowly make out a pattern of a star sign.

Capricorn.


	3. Chapter 3

Trigger warning: self hurt and blood.

It's a bit numb  
Maybe it's the hunger,  
Eating away his insides.

He's lying in a warm bed that's growing hotter by the minutes, he is breathing the damp yet stale air.  
The stomach steals from the little air that makes that makes it way into the lungs, to fill it's own empty space.

'Is this what it feels like?  
To be in the grave', he thinks and he regrets thinking that instantly.  
The next moment goes in a blood red blur, he is out of his bed, throwing the pillow and duvet in whatever direction his rage filled mind deemed fit, a minute later he find himself on the floor with shards of mirror that he doesn't remember exist smudging the floor with his blood.

The he remembers,  
Which fucking mirror it is.  
He remembers Louis getting ready in front of it struggling with his tie and fringe as always.  
Harry wishes he could break those memories along with the mirror.

Harry wishes he could break himself along with the mirror.  
Maybe he could.  
And maybe he already has.


	4. Chapter 4

'I'll be your lovesick fool,  
Just teach me how to love,  
I'm already sick of you  
and a fool for you'.

Harry has read that beautiful stupid piece of poem too many times.  
He remember when Louis crawled it out at 2am on a Friday night when they were doing nothing but watching the fire on a candle dance quietly.  
There was a power outrage due to unknown causes.  
He remember Louis crawling out of his lap and climbing back on with his journal he always hides.  
He remember himself looking away to offer a bit of privacy in that intimate moment.  
But Louis had smiled and showed him that one piece.  
He remember him reading it enraupted.  
He remember him promising that he will teach him.  
And Harry did.  
He taught Louis about love.  
But there's one secret he hadn't told Louis and he wants to tell him now..  
He hadn't known how to love either, he had simply learned it from Louis.

But Harry can't tell the dead his secrets.  
And the dead can't tell theirs.


End file.
